Night of the Phantom
by DZLady
Summary: Do you believe in Phantoms? Isabella does. This story was written for Walt Disney's Zorro. Chapters 1 and 2.


Night of the Phantom

Chapter One

The war in Spain was tearing the country apart so some of its wealthiest citizens were fleeing to safer havens. One such family was Rodrigo Luna and his wife Maria. They feared for their safety but more so for their young daughter Isabella. To make sure that his fortune stayed secure their departure date had to be postponed but their daughter's safety was the upmost in their mind so she was sent on ahead.

"Adios mi hija," Maria Luna says with teary eyes as she hugged her only child.

"Adios mi hija," Rodrigo Luna kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Hasta la vista mis padres," Isabella says as she hugged her mother and squeezed her father's hand.

The Luna's watch their daughter board the boat and stared as it disappeared over the horizon. As they waved each said a silent wish – "Vaya con Dios."

Los Angeles:

The boat trip had been tedious and long. Isabella disembarked from the boat that brought her from Spain to this little colony called California. As she glanced around she felt very alone and vulnerable without her parents or the familiar landscape of Madrid

"Senorita, the cuchero calls out. Are you traveling to Los Angeles."

"Si, Isabella replies timidly.

"Permiso, this is the last coach," the cuchero states holding the door open.

"Muchas gracias," Isabella remarks and boarded the coach.

As she stepped in and set down she realized that she was the only passenger, at least on the boat she had someone to talk to. The cuchero loaded her luggage on top and then they were off. It was a lengthy trip from San Pedro to her Uncle Carlos Lengua's hacienda outside the Pueblo de Los Angeles. Don Carlos Lengua was her mother's brother. She was visiting her uncle at her parent's request. Isabella's parents thought that she would be safer in California than Spain because of the war. Her parents were to follow shortly, after her father took care of some business first and her mother refused to leave without him.

Isabella fell asleep and when she awoke the coach was leaving the pueblo of Los Angeles and making its way into the hills headed for her uncle's hacienda. She glanced out of the window. The moon was full and bright but a heavy fog covered the hills making it difficult to see anything clearly. As Isabella's gaze spanned the surrounding panorama it rested on an image, which looked like a man dressed all in black riding a black horse. Isabella blinked her eyes to see better but before she could open them again, it was gone. When the coach pulled up to the front gate of her uncle's hacienda, her Uncle Lengua greeted her lovingly along with his two servants Amelia and Jorge.

"Jorge, help the cuchero with the bags. I am so happy to see you my child, but where are your parents," Don Lengua asks.

"My father had to take care of some needed business but they will be arriving soon," Isabella replies.

"Very well then, her uncle says with disappointment in his voice. Amelia you will only need to prepare one bed," Don Lengua says.

"Si, patron," Amelia replies.

"Amelia will show you to your bedroom. I know that you must be tired from your trip. We will talk more in the morning," her Uncle Lengua says as he kissed Isabella on the forehead.

"Muchas gracias," Isabella responds.

"Buenos noches" Don Lengua replies.

As Isabella climbed into bed that night she questioned - was what I saw real or am I just tired from my journey. She did not speak of this to her uncle for fear of what he might think. But it haunted her thoughts every day and especially at night. She searched her Uncle's library for any books that might contain any information on phantoms or specters but found it greatly lacking. So the image of this…..this…..phantom tormented her dreams and caused her many sleepless nights. I must know was her constant mantra, whether it was real or a figment of my imagination. Isabella made up her mind to wait for another full moon. She had heard that phantoms only appeared on nights when the moon was full. She pondered – it looked like a man…..but phantoms were known to disguise their appearance.

Isabella could scarcely suppress her anticipation as she searched the night skies continuously for a full moon. Finally three weeks later, on this particular cool night the moon was full and bright but shadowed by a heavy haze. She hurried to her uncle's stable and quietly saddled a horse. She was consumed with excitement and apprehension mixed with fear. What if it was evil? What would she do if she encountered it? She rode from her uncle's rancho into the hills to the very place where she had first seen the image. She hid behind a large boulder on the side of the trail. All of a sudden she heard the pounding of horse's hooves coming down the trail. She cautiously looked around the boulder. As the sound came closer ….yes there it was ….the phantom. She was not just seeing things. As it got closer her first inclination was to run but she was frozen in place with fear. It passed her and the swiftness made her horse rear and neigh. Her heart beat fast in her chest. She worried that the phantom had heard her horse's whinny because they were mystical creatures that processed extraordinary powers. But the phantom continued down the trail unaware that Isabella had observed it. She rode back to her uncle's hacienda. So she did see this phantom dressed all in black. What manner of being was it? Why did it haunt these hills on nights with a full moon? Her better judgment exhorted - you now know, so be satisfied. But her adventurous side dissented - I must know more! As she climbed in bed, waiting for another night with a full moon dominated all of her thoughts. It became an obsession with her. She made up her mind that she would encounter this phantom. This would be the only way she could put the matter to rest.

At last, the night of a full moon had come again and this time there was no mist to obscure her view. After Isabella departed from her uncle's stables she spurred her horse hard in the sides. She rode like a flash to the place that she now considered her sacred ground, where only she knew of this black clad phantom that haunted the hills. Isabella once again hid behind the big boulder on the side of the trail. As she had hoped she heard the pounding of horse's hooves coming down the trail. This time as the Phantom came closer she could clearly see that it was a man. He was clad all in black from head to toe and wore a mask. Then he was not a phantom…..but a bandito…..a highwayman, she thought aloud to herself. Without thinking Isabella took off after this bandito. She saw him look around and with a smile saluted her. He spurred his horse and it charged off like it had wings on its heels. Isabella determined to catch this bandito continuously spurred and whipped her horse into blind oblivion. Overly incited by Isabella he bolted and she went flying over his head. When Isabella woke up she looked directly into the eyes of the phantom.

"Are you alright senorita," he asks with a look of worry.

He has such a soft melodious and soothing voice - Isabella marveled to herself. She tried to set up but moaned in pain and caught her head.

He says, "don't try to move just yet. You have a pretty big bump on your head."

He wet a handkerchief from his canteen and placed it on her forehead. The coolness brought a sense of relief and comfort.

"Rest and I will get a blanket to cover you, he says.

As he got up and walked toward his majestic black stallion, Isabella heard him say, steady Tornado, steady, the senorita is hurt and we are going to help her.

Isabella could now see him very plainly outlined against the bright moonlight. He was tall and slender with broad shoulders narrowing down to a trim waist accented by the tight black banda wrapped around it. He had long legs. The tight black pants he wore emphasized their strong musculature and brought more into focus his breathtaking asset. When he returned with the blanket she glanced at his face and could see that even with the mask he was very handsome. Isabella felt hypnotized by the way his thin mustache framed his soft full lips that hid a beautiful set of perfect white teeth when he smiled at her.

"Here you go senorita, this will keep you warm. It gets pretty cold in

these hills at night," he says.

Isabella gazed deliberately into his eyes and asks, "who are you? Why do you ride these hills on nights with a full moon?"

The look on his face was one of surprise and then amusement.

"Why senorita it is such a beautiful night for a ride and the brightness of the moon makes it perfect," he replies.

"You are not a phantom…..you are a man, a bandito, a highwayman," Isabella retorts.

"Oh…. well then…senorita do you think that a bandito would stop to help such a beautiful one as you without expecting something for his troubles," he declares.

He could see the terror in her eyes and was sorry that he had teased her.

"Please senorita, I mean you no harm, I only want to help"…he went to say.

"What do you expect in return," Isabella said her voice trembling with fear.

He stared at her.

"No…no, please I do not have any valuables on me…" she asserts backing away from him.

"Senorita, I apologize. I only want to get you well enough to return to your home where your family can care for you," he rejoins.

She glared at him and realized that he had been having fun at her expense. She moved closer to him but kept a respectable distance.

"Who are you senor and why do you ride these hills at night," she inquires again.

He discerned that it was time to get serious with the hour growing late. He knew she needed to get home to her family. Without saying a word he stood up.

"Can you stand," he questions.

She became very upset because he did not answer her. He could see the disappointment on her face.

"Senorita it is getting late. You must get home to your family," he states.

"Does this mean that you are not going to answer my questions," Isabella exclaims.

He helped her up and lifted her onto her horse.

"Will I see you again," she asks.

He looked up at her and questions, "are you sure that you can ride. Do you need help getting home?"

"No, senor, Isabella retorts disconcerted.

"Then I will say, buenos noches," and with that he mounts Tornado and disappeared down the trail like a flash of light.

She set there amazed and yes, thrilled by the encounter. She knew that she must see him again. My phantom, senor bandito, I will see you again she declares. When she returned home her uncle was waiting for her on the patio. He had asked his servant Amelia to check on her and found that she was not in her bedroom. Don Lengua livid to find that she was out this time of night would accept no explanation. Isabella aware of this dared not tell her uncle about meeting the masked bandit.

Her Uncle Lengua asserts, "if anything were to happen to you, your mother would never forgive me."

He forbade her to leave the hacienda without an escort and with the servants' help made good his punishment.

Isabella had been on pins and needles waiting for her chance to sneak out. Finally, after five long and difficult weeks she got her chance. Her uncle went out for the evening and the servants had retired. She clambered down the huge tree that grew outside her bedroom window. Then Isabella quietly made her way to the stable.

She could not saddle her horse fast enough. The expectancy and delight that filled her mind had become unbearable. Isabella entertained the hope of seeing her phantom tonight and yes, she shall talk to him and hear his sweet melodious voice. She rode to the giant boulder on the side of the trail that she called their special meeting place. Isabella anxiously listened for the pounding of horse's hooves on the trail. Her heart seemed to leap from her bosom as she heard the familiar sound. She steered her horse into the middle of the trail. Isabella saw him riding towards her. As he came into view she could not hide the big grin that covered her face. She jumped down from her horse and waited.

She heard he say, "Whoa, Tornado, Whoa! Buenos noches senorita."

"Buenos noches senor," Isabella replies.

"It is not safe for you to be out at this time. Do you not know that banditos ride these hills at night," he looks down at her with astonishment.

"Si, senor, but it is worth it," she remarks.

"Oh," he states.

"You did not answer my questions the other night," Isabella exclaims.

He dismounted Tornado and walked toward her.

"And what were your questions, senorita," he rejoins.

"Who are you and why do you ride these hills at night", Isabella answers.

"Oh, those questions," he responds with a smile.

From the tone of his voice and that wide smile Isabella wonders if he is having fun with her again.

He took Isabella by the arm and led her gently to the side of the trail where he motions for her to set down on a fallen tree stump.

He takes a step back and bows – "Let me introduce myself, senorita. I am called El Zorro," he confesses.

Isabella's eyes widened with awe. She tried to speak but the words only made their way to the tip of her tongue refusing to exit her mouth. Her phantom was the infamous El Zorro, the bandito whose notorious reputation was known even as far as Spain. He saw the shock on her face and gave her time to recover.

When she does, all Isabella can say, "you are….are….the….the Fox."

"Si, senorita, he answers. Now permit me, who are you," he inquires as he sets down on the log next to her.

Isabella takes a deep breath and asserts, "but they say…." she closed her eyes trying to stifle her impulse to jump on her horse and ride away…fast.

He waits patiently for her response. As he did, he glanced at her and is stunned by her incredible beauty.

"My name is Isabella Luna. I am from Spain here visiting the hacienda of Carlos Lengua who is my uncle," she replies.

"Ahhhhh senorita…..and how do you like our little pueblo so far, he queries. Tell me senorita, did you make it a habit to go riding late at night in Spain," he rejoins.

"Si….no….I mean, oh, you confuse me senor," she stammers.

"And why is that," he wonders out loud.

He moves closer to where their bodies are almost touching. Isabella moves away while desiring to move closer. He perceived this and got up to leave.

"Please senor, do not leave now. We are just getting acquainted," she pleads unintentionally allowing the wishes of her heart to be made known. His presence completely disarmed all of her proper lady upbringing and actions.

"Oh…and then you are not afraid to be alone with a notorious bandito this late at night," he asks.

Before she realizes it she responds, "not with you senor."

He set back down but at some distance, this time Isabella did not move away. For a long time they set there staring into each other's eyes.

He became aware of this and broke the silence by asking, "how long will you be staying in our little pueblo."

Once again she speaks without thinking "longer than I originally had wanted…your pueblo has become very interesting to me."

He smiles with amusement and rejoins, "Oh."

"This pleases you senor," Isabella remarks.

"Only if it pleases you, senorita," he admits.

He stands up. "It's getting late and you need to return home. I am sure that your family is worried for you," he remarks.

Isabella enjoyed so much being with her "Phantom" that she forgot about getting back home before her uncle. She was sure that he must be home by now. Isabella can just imagine the trouble she would be in for when she returned home, but it was worth the trouble.

Reluctantly, she responds, "will you escort me home?"

"I will ride part of the way with you to make sure that you are safe," he replies.

"Muchas gracias, senor," she answers.

They walked over to where their horses were grazing. He held Isabella by the waist and went to lift her into the saddle when her foot slipped and she fell into his arms. He stared deep into her eyes and she returned his gaze. He meant to kiss her hand but she pulled his lips down to meet her open mouth. She closed her eyes as she savored the taste of his soft and delicate lips. The kiss lasted for quite some time; however, it was not long enough for Isabella. Without a word he lifted Isabella into her saddle but the look in his eyes revealed what he as a gentleman dared not say. He mounted Tornado and together they rode silently in the direction of Don Lengua's hacienda.

After escorting Isabella home El Zorro turned Tornado and raced toward his home. He entered his secret cave and dismounted Tornado. El Zorro reminisced on the surprising yet pleasant events of the night. After changing from El Zorro to Diego he pulled the lever to his bedroom. Diego slipped under the cool sheets of his bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Isabella stared at her Uncle Lengua from across the breakfast mesa expecting a lecture and more arduous punishment for her reckless adventure into the night. But she was prepared knowing that it was a small price to pay for the time she got to spend with her Phantom.

"Did you sleep well my dear," Don Lengua asked his niece.

"Si, Uncle very well," Isabella answered somewhat confused at her Uncle's tone.

"Muy bien. We have been invited to dinner tonight at the hacienda of an old friend of mine. He has a very handsome and marriageable son," her uncle remarked with a smile.

"Uncle…..I did not come here to get married," Isabella rejoined thinking if I did – she paused for a moment as the vision of the Phantom materialized in her mind.

"But you might find it pleasing to be in his company for just tonight," her Uncle Lengua stated with a look of satisfaction on his face.

Isabella was relieved yet baffled by her Uncle's behavior. He did not speak one word about the lateness of the hour that she returned home. Don Lengua retired to the library and Isabella was setting on the patio reading.

"Senorita…..por favor," it was Amelia one of her Uncle's lady servants.

"Si," Isabella replies.

"Con permiso senorita but your Uncle inquired about your whereabouts last night," Amelia confesses.

"Amelia….I" Isabella took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I hope that I did not overstep my place when I told Don Lengua that you were safely asleep in your bed," Amelia declared.

"Mil gracias, mil gracias. I am forever in your debt," Isabella says with a profound sigh.

Meanwhile at the de la Vega hacienda Don Alejandro called to his son.

"Diego we are having guests for dinner tonight, Don Alejandro states. It is Don Lengua and his niece who is visiting from Spain. Her name is Isabella Luna.

For a second, Diego was speechless remembering El Zorro's encounters with Senorita Luna.

"Diego are you listening to me," Don Alejandro queries.

"Oh, sorry father, yes, yes, Diego answers. I must ride into the pueblo for a few hours on business but I will return shortly."

"Very well son I will see you when you return," Don Alejandro responded.

Chapter Two

It was a cool night with a gentle wind blowing and the moon shining bright so Don Alejandro instructed the servants to open all of the windows to allow the cool breeze inside. The long dinner mesa was covered with a crisp white tablecloth. Diego arrived late and hurried upstairs to his room to dress. During this time Don Lengua and his niece Isabella arrived. Isabella was quiet as they traveled from her Uncle's rancho to the de la Vega's hacienda. She was consumed with the full moon and thoughts of her Phantom. Is he riding tonight? Will he think of her when he passed their secret meeting place?

"Senorita….Senorita Luna," Juan asked as he held out his hand to help her down from the carriage.

"Isabella," her Uncle calls to get her attention.

"Oh….forgive me," Isabella replies as she reached out to grasp the servant's hand.

As Don Lengua and Isabella entered the Sala they were greeted by Don Alejandro.

"Carlos mi amigo, it is so good to see you and this must be Isabella," Don Alejandro says as he shook Don Lengua's hand and bowed in Isabella's direction.

"It is good to see you too my friend. Si, this is my sister's daughter Isabella,"

Don Lengua responds.

Just as they were setting down for supper Diego walked in. Isabella looked the young Don up and down.

"Forgive my tardiness," Don Diego declares as he sets down next to Isabella as directed by his father and approved by Don Lengua.

"This is my son Diego. You remember him Don Lengua although he was quite young when you moved to Mexico. Diego this is Don Lengua's niece Isabella," Don Alejandro rejoins.

"Senorita," Diego says and kissed her hand.

"Don Diego," Isabella responds.

Throughout supper the conversation was very light mostly between Don Alejandro and Don Carlos. Diego and Isabella remained quiet only replying to questions from their elders. After the servants had cleared the table, Don Alejandro and Don Carlos decided to retire to the library.

"Diego, it is such a cool and bright night why don't you and Isabella take a walk to help the digestion of your supper," Don Alejandro asks.

"Si, I am sure that listening to ramblings and memories of two old friends would be of no interest to you two," Don Carlos replies.

Diego looked at Isabella and smiled. She reluctantly followed Diego out of the gate but her mind was elsewhere….yes on her Phantom. They had only walked a short distance when Isabella broke the silence.

"How long have you lived in Los Angeles Diego?" she asked.

"All of my life except for six years in Spain," Diego states.

"Have you heard of El Zorro?" Isabella asks as she stared at Diego thinking that there was something familiar about him.

"Why?" Diego asks trying to hide a look of amusement.

Just then Juan the de la Vega servant catches up to them.

"Patron, Don Lengua is getting ready to leave and requests that Senorita Luna return," Juan says.

"Si, muchas gracias," Diego replies happy for the interruption.

When Diego and Isabella returned Don Lengua is waiting at his carriage.

"I hope that you enjoyed your walk Isabella. Diego I would like to extend an open invitation to you to join us for supper sometime this week," Don Carlos declares.

Isabella had a look of surprise and dismay. She had plans to spend time with her Phantom not with this young Don. It became very apparent to Isabella that her Uncle and Don Alejandro had plans to match her and Don Diego. She was perturbed at her Uncle's overture to Don Diego.

"Muchas gracias Don Lengua," Diego replies with a smile.

"Buenos noches my friend and muchas gracias for such a wonderful meal," Don Lengua remarks.

"You are most welcome," Don Alejandro responded.

As Diego fell asleep the vision of Isabella played in his dreams. Some distance away at the Lengua hacienda Isabella fell asleep unable to understand why she felt peculiarly at ease with Don Diego.

It had been three weeks and through the collaboration of Don Lengua and Don Alejandro Diego and Isabella spent quite a bit of time together. However, Diego sensed Isabella's aloofness and knew that it was because of El Zorro. Whenever they were alone together the conversation always changed to Zorro. He observed how her eyes lit up and how her voice took on a special softness whenever she spoke Zorro's name.

After six weeks Isabella was finally able to sneak out. Her Uncle kept a close eye on her comings and goings. Always made sure that Amelia slept outside her door but tonight she once more clambered down the huge tree outside her bedroom window. She must see her Phantom….she must. After she quickly saddled her horse she rode to the big boulder on the side of the trail. She waited patiently for three hours and listened keenly for horse's hooves coming down the trail. Then…..there…..at last came the pounding of a horse galloping down the trail. It had to be him no one else would be traveling this time of night. She led her horse out into the middle of the trail. As the mist parted he materialized like a true Phantom would.

"Whoa, Tornado whoa. Buenos noches senorita," El Zorro says with a smile and look of pleasure.

"Buenos noches Senor," Isabella remarked with a wide grin.

"I thought maybe the Senorita had given up her late night rides," he responded as he dismounted Tornado.

"Oh no Senor," Isabella giggled with enchantment.

"You find me amusing Senorita?" he questioned with a look of amazement.

"No, I find only happiness when I am with you," Isabella comments with a girlish bashfulness after she realized what she had said.

"Hmmm…I see," he pondered as though he had been made privy to a secret of great value.

"Senor I would like to know about you. Who is your family? Do you live here in Los Angeles?" Isabella queried as she moved closer to him.

"Senorita all that I can tell you is that I do live here in Los Angeles," he declared.

"Then I may have seen you in the pueblo, have I not? Why we could have even come eye to eye. You may…." Isabella asked with trepidation.

He felt that the conversation was going in a direction that he was not comfortable with so he took a step back.

"It is getting late Senorita. I think that it is time that you return home to your family," he remarked.

"Will I see you again?" Isabella questioned as she stared deeply into his eyes.

He reached out grasped her gently by the arm and led her to her horse. He lifted her into the saddle and kissed her hand. Without a word he mounted Tornado, waved good-bye with a smile and disappeared into the mist. She turned her horse and headed slowly toward her Uncle's hacienda.

Early the next morning the sun flooded in through Isabella's bedroom window and covered the room with warmth. She awoke with a smile on her face as she relived what happened the night before. There was a knock on her door.

"Si," She answered yawning and relaxing back into the pillows to enjoy more thoughts of her Phantom.

Senorita are you awake?" Amelia her Uncle's servant calls. Your Uncle requests your presence down stairs. There is a gentleman waiting for you."

Isabella set up suddenly.

"Diego," she then remembered that she promised to go riding with him this morning.

She really was not in the mood she would rather stay in bed and daydream about her Phantom and how they would once again meet that night at their special place by the big boulder. But instead:

"I will be right down," Isabella replies. How she wished that it was her Phantom waiting downstairs for her.

When Isabella descended the stairs to the patio Diego's eyes followed her every move as a wide smile covered his face.

"Buenos dias Senorita," Diego says and kissed Isabella's hand.

"Buenos dias senor," Isabella replies.

After Isabella finished breakfast she and Diego mounted their horses and rode toward the hills. It was a perfect day for a ride the sun was high in the sky and there was a brisk wind blowing that caused the branches on the trees to sway with each gust. They made an effort to engage in small talk but for most of the ride there was silence. Four hours had passed and Diego suggested that they stop by the lake and have lunch. He had the cook prepare tortillas, pollo, gazpacho, and a bottle of wine for his saddlebags in readiness for his ride with Isabella. He unfurled the large tablecloth on the ground, dispersed the plates, glasses, and food uniformly. They set down on the tablecloth next to each other shaded under a huge tree.

"Muchas gracias," Isabella remarks as she watched Diego carefully prepare the food for their lunch.

"You are very welcome Senorita," Diego responds as he looked into Isabella's beautiful brown eyes that reflected the sun's radiance.

Diego poured the wine into the glasses and handed one to Isabella. They toasted and drunk the wine.

"Mmmmm….is this one of the de la Vega's vintage," Isabella asks as she took small sips from her glass.

"Si," Diego answers and took a long drink from his glass as he moved closer to Isabella.

Isabella being aware of Diego's advances chose not to move for some reason that escaped her comprehension. He picked up a piece of pollo and placed it in Isabella's mouth. So startled by his action Isabella smiled.

"This is very good," Isabella comments glancing at Diego.

"Si, Tia is a very good cook. She has been with us since I was a little boy," Diego remarks as he returned Isabella's glance.

Encouraged by her kind reaction Diego grasped Isabella's hand and kissed it ever so tenderly. She stared into Diego's face and made distinctly cognizant of what a handsome caballero he was. Diego moved to where their lips were but a breath away. Without warning he touched her lips with his and held her tightly yet gently. She closed her eyes and delighted in the softness of his lips touching hers. Isabella discerned that they felt and tasted as sweet…..as her Phantom. She pulled away abruptly with a look of horrified bewilderment. Diego was hurt by her sudden behavior and more so by the look of fright on her face.

"Isabella I…..I did not mean to….." Diego stammers apologetically.

"It is getting late I think that we should be getting back," Isabella states ignoring Diego's effort to explain or seek forgiveness.

They gathered up all of the leftover food and Diego stuffed it hurriedly into his saddlebags as he inferred Isabella's rush to leave. He helped Isabella into her saddle and he mounted Misterio. Diego and Isabella rode silently at a swift gallop toward Don Carlos's hacienda. As they rode up to the gate Isabella dismounted before Diego could lift her from the saddle.

"Buenos noches Diego," Isabella rejoins as she walked through the gate refusing to look at Diego.

"Buenos noches Isabella," Diego remarks with disappointment in his voice.

Isabella dashed up the stairs and opened the door to her bedroom. She threw herself on the bed. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She could barely breathe and she felt hot and flushed. Isabella told herself calm down, would it be such a terrible thing if Diego was her beloved Phantom. Diego was a muy bien caballero in her book and from what she had heard sought after by many of the senoritas in the pueblo. He was honorable, debonair, and a gentleman what more could she ask for…..well…..if he was her Phantom then that would be a double plus as far as she was concerned. How could she find out for sure if he was her Phantom. Ask him…..oh no…..he would never admit it. She nestled under the sheets and thought…..I will sleep on it surely a solution will present itself once I wake in the morning. She fell asleep with a big grin on her face.

At the de la Vega hacienda, Diego was lying awake in his bed trying to find a solution to a different problem. Why did Isabella act the way she did when he kissed her. Maybe his feelings for her was a lost cause…..the manner in which she behaved after the kiss made it obvious that her feelings for him were not what he wished. But now he had offended her and probably destroyed any chances of having her friendship. He had to abase and assure Isabella that he was indeed a gentleman. He would from now on be more in control of his feelings as well as his conduct around Isabella. How he longed for her to care for Diego as she did for El Zorro. It seemed that El Zorro always won the heart of the senoritas. It was a pity because he was more like El Zorro than the facade he hid behind. He fell asleep with a promise that he would ride over to the Lengua hacienda first thing in the morning.

The next morning Diego hurried down the stairs and was heading out the gate when his father called to him.

"Diego, are you not having breakfast this morning," Don Alejandro states.

"No father I have an important appointment. I will have breakfast in town,"

Diego responded.

He went to the stable and saddled Misterio. He rode with the wind all the way to Don Lengua's hacienda. He rushed up to the door and knocked. Jorge Don Lengua's servant opened the door.

"Who is it Jorge," Don Carlos called to his servant from the mesa where he was having breakfast. .

"Patron it is Senor de la Vega," Jorge replied.

Don Carlos rose from his chair and walked toward the door.

"Come in Diego, please come in, Don Carlos responded. Get him some breakfast Jorge."

Before Jorge could answer Don Carlos.

"Por favor Don Carlos only some coffee," Don Diego replied.

Jorge heard Diego's request and left to get him a cup for the café.

"What brings you here on this beautiful morning? Ahhhhhhhhh….are you and my niece going riding again," Don Carlos inquired with a knowing look.

He and Don Alejandro were very happy that Isabella and Diego were keeping company.

"No, Don Carlos but I would like to speak with her if my may," Diego questioned.

"Of course Diego, of course. I will have Amelia to tell her that you are here," Don Carlos remarks.

He then had Jorge to tell Amelia to let Isabella know that Diego was waiting to speak with her.

"Si, patron," Jorge responded.

"Mil gracias, Don Carlos," Diego states.

After what seemed like only minutes, Amelia returned and informed Don Carlos that Isabella was indisposed and was unable to come down. Don Carlos saw the disheartening look on Diego's face. Don Carlos asked Amelia to speak with Isabella once more but:

"Please Don Carlos, maybe another time would be better. I have some business that I must take care of in town today. I will return tomorrow if that is well with you," Don Diego comments.

"Muy bien Diego. I will see you tomorrow then," Don Carlos responds as he walked Diego to the gate.

"Adios Don Carlos," Diego yells as he mounted Misterio and rode away.

As Diego rode toward the pueblo he pondered if she will not talk to Diego maybe she will talk to El Zorro. But how does he discover her true feelings for Diego without giving himself away. Diego finished his business in the pueblo quickly and was walking to his horse when Sergeant Garcia got his attention.

"Don Diego mi amigo were you on your way to the tavern?" Sergeant Garcia asks with a hopeful tone to his voice.

"No Sergeant, I have an appointment tonight. May be some other time mi amigo," Don Diego replies

"Oh some other time," Sergeant Garcia says under his breath as he waves good-bye to Don Diego.

Diego hastened home and ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He pushed the button to the secret alcove. Bernardo was coming from checking on Tornado and saw Diego donning his disguise.

"Help me mi amigo?" Don Diego asks.

After Diego changed to El Zorro he dashed down the stairs to the secret cave. El Zorro mounted Tornado and took off like Tornado had wings on his hooves. After he finished patrolling the pueblo and the surrounding area he headed home which took him past the big boulder where he and Isabella first met. The brightness of the moon was veiled by the clouds allowing the darkness to act as a shield making it difficult to see anything far away. As he approached this part of the trail his eyes searched urgently for Isabella. As he got closer to the boulder he could see that she was not there. So he decided to wait but after an hour had passed he determined that El Zorro would not get to talk her tonight. He spurred Tornado and was entering the secret cave before he realized it because his thoughts were concentrated on Isabella.

Isabella was being somewhat truthful when she said that she was indisposed.

She had received a letter from her parents which was not good news. They had decided to stay in Spain since things had quieted down and they requested that Isabella return home. Her first notion was not now that she had met the man of her dreams. There was a good likelihood that her Phantom and Diego, who she had come to care for very much, was one and the same. So she had to speed up her plan to find out whether Diego was for certain her Phantom. She thought…..Diego is a man of honor and honesty…..that is how I will find out. She goes downstairs to her Uncle Carlos.

"Uncle Carlos, Don Alejandro was so gracious to invite us to dinner at his hacienda, could we not invite him and his son for dinner tomorrow night?" Isabella inquired.

"Why of course, Isabella. I will write a message and have Jorge to take it to Don Alejandro immediately," Don Carlos answered happy that Isabella wanted to see Diego.

Jorge rode to Don Alejandro's hacienda and delivered the message from Don Carlos. Within the hour Jorge returned with Don Alejandro's acceptance of Don Carlos's invitation. Don Carlos was very pleased and made out an exquisite menu for tomorrow night's dinner.

"Buenos noches Uncle and muchas gracias," Isabella says.

"Buenos noches Isabella," Don Carlos replies.

Don Alejandro assumed that Diego had returned from his midnight adventures and was sound asleep. He knew that tomorrow would be enough time to let him know about the dinner at Don Carlos'. He ascended the stairs to his bedroom and fell asleep with hopeful thoughts for Diego and Isabella.

When Diego came down for breakfast he was fully dressed and ready to venture into the pueblo to talk to Sergeant Garcia.

"Buenos dias father," Diego greeted his father with a smile.

"Buenos dias mi hijo," Don Alejandro says to his son.

"Father I am going into the pueblo to speak with Sergeant Garcia and I am taking Bernardo with me," Diego remarks.

"Diego we have an invitation to dinner tonight. Don Lengua has invited you and me to have dinner at his hacienda with him and his niece," Don Alejandro states.

"Father….tonight…..with Don Lengua and Isabella?" Diego replied with surprise in his voice.

Diego could not believe that Isabella was willing to see him without reservation after the reception she gave him when he tried to talk to her the day before. Had she forgiven him? Or was it at her Uncle's insistence that she agreed to have dinner with him? Well he would find out tonight and maybe they could at least become friends again. Diego finished his breakfast and said good-bye to his father. Meanwhile at the Lengua hacienda, Isabella called Amelia to her bedroom and gave her an envelope.

"Do you think that he will be able to do this without delay? It is very important that I have this by tonight," Isabella says impatiently.

"Si, Senorita Luna. I will not fail you," Amelia replies with confidence.

"Bien, I must prepare and get ready for tonight. I will await your return most anxiously," Isabella charged Amelia.

With this Amelia excused herself, went to the stables, saddled a horse and headed for the pueblo.

Later that night Don Alejandro and Diego got in a carriage driven by Bernardo headed for the Lengua hacienda. On the way over Don Alejandro engaged his son in conversation.

"Diego, is something wrong? I thought that you and Isabella were getting along very well," Don Alejandro inquired.

"Father I do not think that Isabella has feelings for me beyond friendship" Diego

states.

"Diego any successful relationship is contingent on the two people involved becoming friends at the start," Don Alejandro declares.

"I hope that you are right father…..I hope that you are right," Diego muses.

As the carriage pulled up to the hacienda gate, Jorge Don Carlos' servant was there to greet them.

"Buenos noches Don Alejandro and Don Diego," Jorge says.

"Buenos noches Jorge," Don Alejandro replies. Don Diego nodded his head.

"Don Carlos is waiting for you in the Sala," Jorge says.

As Don Alejandro followed Jorge into the gate, Diego whispers to Bernardo, "I will bring you some dessert."

Bernardo gestured with a smile. As Don Alejandro and Diego entered the Sala they are greeted by Don Carlos.

"Buenos noches my friend. It is so good to see you again," Don Carlos comments.

"Buenos noches, thank you so much for you generous invitation to dinner,"

Don Alejandro remarks.

"It was Isabella's idea," Don Carlos says with a satisfied look on his face.

With this declaration all attention turned to Isabella who stood behind her Uncle Carlos.

Diego's astounded look turns to one of fascination aimed toward Isabella. The servant comes in and says that dinner was served. Diego and Isabella set across from each other. While Don Alejandro and Don Carlos were engrossed in conversation Isabella kept her eyes on Diego and a wide grin covered her face. Diego was mystified by Isabella's overfriendly behavior. After dinner was finished Don Carlos suggested that everyone retire to the library but Isabella asked permission for her and Diego to take a stroll to help the digestion of their food. Don Carlos and Don Alejandro gave their consent at the same time with broad smiles on their faces.

As Diego and Isabella stepped through the gate she hooked her arm in his.

This gave Diego pleasure but at the same time a feeling of confusion. After they had been walking for about twenty minutes in silence Isabella stopped and turned to face Diego.

"Diego I want to apologize for my conduct the other day. That was no way to treat a friend. I have been thinking about how to show my regret for my behavior and I would like to give you something," Isabella confesses.

Diego was speechless. Isabella's conduct now was as bewildering and baffling as her reactions the day before. Isabella took Diego's silence as consent so she continued.

"I want you to have this Diego as a sign of our friendship and my sincere apology," Isabella says as she takes a hand woven bracelet made of gold intertwined with dark brown hair from her pocket.

"Isabella you do not have to…" Diego goes to say but is interrupted by Isabella.

"I do…..but I must ask you one thing that once you put this on you promise never to take it off. I had it fashioned especially for you it is made of gold and a lock of my hair. I know that you are a man of honesty and your word I can always trust. I care for you Diego very much," Isabella admits as she holds the bracelet.

"Isabella I do not know what to say," Diego says looking deep into Isabella's eyes. He holds out his left hand and she slips the bracelet unto his wrist.

Diego kissed Isabella's lips very lovingly and promised that the bracelet will never leave his wrist. The hour is getting late so they return to the hacienda. Don Alejandro and Don Carlos are waiting for them on the patio. So convinced of the budding romance they had been discussing the engagement fiesta. As Diego and Isabella came through the gate they had eyes for only each other.

"Diego the hour is late it is time to leave," Don Alejandro says.

"Si father. Thank you so much Don Carlos for the wonderful dinner,"

Diego remarks.

"Diego you are most welcome to drop by any time," Don Carlos' states.

"Si, I hope that you will come and visit often," Isabella rejoins glancing steadily at Diego.

Don Carlos and Don Alejandro give each other knowing looks of approval.

"Buenos noches Don Carlos," Don Alejandro bids his friend.

Amelia comes running up and hands Diego a wrapped package. It is some of the dessert that Diego had requested for Bernardo.

"Mil gracias," Diego says.

"Da nada," Amelia responds.

As Isabella says good night to her uncle and climbs the stairs to her bedroom she thinks to herself the stage is set. Now I will know if Diego is my Phantom but whether he is or not she realized that she has developed a great fondness for Diego. One that she has decided that she definitely wants to pursue.

As Don Alejandro and Diego rode home from Don Lengua's, Don Alejandro tried to inquire about whether the romance between the two was progressing in a positive direction.

"Well son, how are you and Isabella getting along. Do you still think she is not

interested in you," Don Alejandro inquires.

"I do not know for sure but I think we might be moving in a constructive tendency, Diego says with optimism.

"Bien, bien mi hijo," Don Alejandro comments with a feeling of contentment.

After Don Alejandro and Diego reach the hacienda Diego handed Bernardo the dessert he promised him. Then Diego bided his father good night and climbed the stairs to his bedroom. Don Alejandro goes to the library and asked Bernardo to bring him a decanter of wine and a glass. Diego does not go to bed but pushed the button to the secret alcove. There he dons his disguise and descends the steps to the secret cave and Tornado. He saddled and mounted Tornado and rode off into the night's darkness.

El Zorro was not going to the pueblo to rescue anyone or have a conversation with Commandante Enrique Montez Calderon about his treatment of the people, no this was personal. He rode straight for the big boulder on the side of the trail where he hoped he would see Isabella. He had to know who had Isabella's heart El Zorro or Diego. From her behavior at dinner it seemed as though she was warming up to Diego but he had to know for sure. It had been his past experience that El Zorro always got the lady he hoped that this time it would be Diego. As El Zorro approached the big boulder by the trail…was she….yes…..yes there she stood. A big smile covered his face as he rode to where she and her horse stood.

"Buenos noches senorita," El Zorro says as he got down from Tornado.

"Buenos noches senor," Isabella remarks with a big grin covering her face. Could we set and talk for a while."

"With pleasure senorita," El Zorro responds.

They walked over to the fallen log behind the big boulder. Isabella sets close to El Zorro.

"Every day since we first met I have wondered about you Senor. You have given me many sleepless nights along with many blissful dreams," Isabella says softly.

El Zorro stared deeply into Isabella's eyes and noticed that certain look of desire that Diego always saw whenever she would speak of Zorro when they were together. Also the same softness in her voice was undeniable and the same pain that Diego always felt wishing it was for him.

"Senorita I….." El Zorro went to say but Isabella interrupted him.

"Senor I never thought that I would meet someone that intrigued or excited me the way you do," Isabella mused and moved closer to El Zorro.

Isabella glanced intensely into El Zorro eyes and found there exactly what she expected. He is wearing a mask she thinks but the beautiful and fiery brown eyes are unmistakable.

"Senorita…..I must admit that you have me at a lost. What is it that you wish of me," El Zorro confesses feeling quite uneasy but at the same time captivated.

"I will be leaving your wonderful Pueblo de Los Angeles in six weeks. I received a letter from my parents requesting that I return to Spain. I have not even informed my Uncle Carlos. But I could not leave without letting the man that I care for very much know," Isabella remarks with sadness in her voice.

There it was…..the answer that he feared…..once again El Zorro had won the Senorita and Diego must put on a brave face and walk away. Before El Zorro could speak,

Isabella gripped his left hand, removed the glove and rubbed it against her cheek.

"Yes, it is you Senor Zorro…..or…..would you prefer that I call you Diego since we are all alone, Isabella admitted as she held up his left hand revealing the bracelet dangling from his wrist.

El Zorro glanced at the bracelet, thinking that he had successfully hid it under the cuff of his shirt, then at Isabella with disbelief. Now he understood the reason for the dinner and the gift.

"Isabella….. I….," El Zorro stammers as he thought there was so much he wanted to say, needed to say but the words refused to exit his mouth.

"No words are needed my Phantom," Isabella cooed as she stared at El Zorro.

She caressed his face and closed her eyes as El Zorro touched her lips ever so affectionately with his.

"It is getting late I will escort you home," El Zorro states.

"Si I am going riding with Diego tomorrow," Isabella says with a giggle.

"Oh," El Zorro replies with a wide grin.

"I am looking forward to seeing him," Isabella remarks as she once more feels the delicate touch of El Zorro's kiss.

"As is he," El Zorro answers.

El Zorro lifted Isabella into her saddle and mounted Tornado. After one more loving glimpse between the two, they head toward Don Carlos' hacienda.

THE END


End file.
